


mother's wrath

by oceansgrey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Danzo is a horrible person, F/M, He deserves to die, except Danzo, rape(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgrey/pseuds/oceansgrey
Summary: She just wants to protect her son, who she forgets is still so young.She'll protect him at all costs.





	mother's wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled "Danzo Die Challenge"
> 
> Danzo is a huge creep, and even moreso in the novel for Itachi's story.

Mikoto can tell something is wrong with her son with a single glance from the moment he walked through the front door. His eyes were distant, and he refused to make eye contact with her. He moved as if he were sore, small twitches in the muscles of his face indicating some sort of pain.

It left her unnerved, confiding in her husband about it later that night before they went to bed. He just assumed it was probably muscle pain from training, or from the mission he just returned home from.

Itachi missed dinner that night, holing himself up in his room. He even brushed off Sasuke, which was incredibly out of the ordinary.

“Something’s wrong, Kushina,” she told her best friend, the two watching Naruto and Sasuke head off to the academy. “Itachi never acts like this,”

“Miko, he’s always been quiet, ya know,” Kushina shrugged, the two walking back to the Namikaze-Uzumaki residence. “He’ll come to you. You’re his mother,”

 

Mikoto worries for a whole week. Fugaku is no help, since he’s up to his shoulders in paperwork dealing with the latest bout of police brutality. He and Minato were working non-stop, it seemed, the two either at the station or in the Hokage’s office.

Another dinner spent with just her and Sasuke, her sweet baby boy. He spent the whole time animatedly explaining his day at school, and how Naruto got in trouble with the instructor. He fought her on going to bed on time, determined to stay up to see his brother come home from his mission, but she sternly tells him to go to bed, which he reluctantly obeys.

She was in the middle of folding laundry when she heard the familiar shuffle of Itachi’s footsteps around midnight, and from her time as a jonin, she can tell he’s walking with a slight limp.

He stops in the doorway of her and her husband’s room, and suddenly, he doesn’t look like her invincible son, the man who was just made ANBU captain.

He looks like her twelve year old son, who suddenly looks too small, despite being a few inches taller than her.

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” she offers a warm smile. “Are you hungry? I can reheat some leftovers for you,”

“No, I’m not hungry,” he says to her, looking down at the floorboards. He grew silent again, and Mikoto set down one of his shirts that she had been folding.

“What’s wrong,” it’s not a question, more of a demand that he tells her the truth. Fugaku is not home for him to pretend to be strong, and Itachi allows himself to be the child he is.

The first choked sob shatters her heart into pieces, rushing over to catch her son before he collapsed to his knees. He clings to her shirt and cries, sobs shaking slender, bird-like shoulders that he inherited from her. She can barely make out the words he’s nearly shouting to get out over his sobs, tears flowing heavily.

“Is something wrong with Shisui?” she places a hand on his cheek, brushing away a tear. He shakes his head, voice cracking. She knew his best friend was on an extended mission to Kirigakure, and he had been concerned. “Itachi, sweetheart. You need to tell me what’s wrong,”

Itachi inhales, taking in a deep breath to try to steady himself to no avail.

Through heartbreaking whimpers and debilitating sobs, he tells her.

He tells her of disgusting hands touching him, hurting him.

Hands that have stolen the eyes of their clansmen.

Hands that assaulted her child, assaulted _him_.

A vile mouth that threatened to do the same to his beloved brother.

A sharp pain hurts her eyes as he finishes, the last sob triggering it.

Mikoto doesn’t cry, steels herself as her son cries himself out in her arms, head slumped on her shoulder as he slept. He’s much heavier than the last time she carried him, but she still holds him as she did when he was a toddler, setting him onto her bed.

She presses a kiss to his forehead, brushing his bangs that fall across his face.

Then, she plans.

 

ANBU Headquarters is silent in the still dark, early hours of the morning. The bells that chime every hour in Konoha ring thrice, faces hidden behind masks moving as Cat walks through the halls to Danzo’s personal quarters.

It is not unusual to see an ANBU carrying weapons.

Itachi’s katana strapped to the back of ANBU standard armor, fitted to his size. His uniform. Long, inky locks pulled back with a red tie, a gift from old Grandmother Naori, red for the blood that ties the Uchiha clan together.

“Itachi,” Danzo speaks. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. I knew you’d be back. Fighting it is useless,”

A small hand, one Fugaku would describe as soft and dainty, clutches the handle of the katana.

Sharingan whirls, anger twisting it into a crimson floral pattern of the Mangekyo.

“You’re truly my favorite,” Danzo continues, smoking from his pipe as he gazes out the window. “Just know that if you tell anyone of our little… trysts, then I will not hesitate to do the same to Sasuke,”

“You will do no such thing,”

The Cat removes the mask, eyes full of scorching anger. Full of fire that the symbol of the Uchiha clan fans, fire that burns inside every member of the clan.

Lightning energy crackles through the room, running through slender fingers and into the katana blade.

A blade that pierces through the chest of the monster, sending just the perfect amount of charge to cause his heart to seize and stop.

 

Danzo Shimura’s head is grasped in one hand as small footsteps make their way up the Hokage Tower, the guards wary to approach.

Kakashi Hatake stands outside Minato’s office, and once glance has him stepping aside, holding open the door.

Fugaku and Minato are filling out paperwork, the two immediately halting their work at the sight before him.

Mikoto tosses Danzo’s head, watching it roll to a stop in front of Homura and Koharu, their shocked faces burning into her memory.

Fugaku chokes once he notices the change in his wife’s eyes, Minato’s face a mix of shock, awe, and pride.

ANBU guards now fill the room, standing wary around her with kunai drawn.

Her husband is the first to approach her, still in shock.

“Why?” is all he can ask, and Mikoto then allows herself to cry, all but throwing herself into her husband’s arms.

“He hurt Itachi,” she whispered, and the warm hand on her back reassures her that the monster can never hurt her child ever again.

Mikoto Uchiha is covered in the blood of a Konoha councilman, wearing the stolen ANBU armor of her son with his blade she stole while he slept, and the present members of Root and the councilmembers call for her arrest.

“I see nothing wrong,” Minato says, giving his wife’s best friend a kind smile. “Doing Konoha a justice of eliminating a threat,”

 

News of the Uchiha matriarch assassinating one of Konoha’s councilmen swept through the village like wildfire. Kushina is her main defender, her husband behind her, and most of the public doesn’t seem to find any issue with the murder of a monster such as Danzo.

Itachi wakes up to Shisui, having just returned home, frantically shouting about how he should have sent a summon to him immediately after Danzo hurt him and that his mother is suddenly a murderer.

Shisui doesn’t even wait for a response before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, promising to protect him and their family as long as he breathes.

A weight feels lifted off of his shoulders, smiling softly as he sees Sasuke in the doorway from over Shisui’s shoulder.

Danzo could never hurt his brother, nor him.

 

Mikoto and Fugaku arrive home together, exhausted. They are greeted by their sons, their youngest throwing his arms around his mother’s middle. Itachi looks hesitant, but when Fugaku holds out an arm, he accepts the hug. Wrapping one arm around his mother and the other around his father, Itachi breathes easier.

“I love you,” he says, voice so soft they could barely hear it.

“We love you, too, Itachi,” she says back, holding her son tightly.


End file.
